


Legendary Reunions

by Geoblaze64



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, He took her to his penthouse, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, and then they fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoblaze64/pseuds/Geoblaze64
Summary: Kiran never did like the fact that she tore Legendary Ephraim away from his sister. Neither does Ephraim. So what do these two do?Bring Eirika home, of course





	Legendary Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, so, this is my official introduction to the AO3 community.
> 
> So, hi.
> 
> With help from friends, I managed to get this baby pumped out, so enjoy it.

Kiran never liked the fact that her Legendary Ephraim was basically separated from his sister. When she summoned the Legendary Twin Lord, she was ecstatic that he appeared, but now that she looked back on it, she realized the fact that she essentially tore Ephraim away from his sibling. His sister, his friend, his partner, his confidant, his everything!

 

Including his lover.

 

While Kiran wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed, she knew that Ephraim loved his sister more than he should’ve, but she wasn’t one to criticize on his….choices, so she promptly ignored it. After all, she had to deal with Lachesis’ advances on Eldigan, and Naga knows how that girl was on getting with Eldigan. Not to mention Priscilla’s predicament with Raven and Julia’s crush on Seliph.

 

She sighed and wondered how she could fix this problem.

 

_If only…._

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 

Ephraim was…..moody, to say the least.

 

Ever since he came into this world, he had grown more and more distant towards everyone, including the other Eirikas and Ephraims.

 

Even though he could share his experiences with them, being the eldest of the Ephraims and Eirikas, he still felt the sensation of loneliness lingering in his mind. So much so that he even thought about going to face off against his fellow legendary hero, Grima, without any help from his allies.

 

‘It’s suicide, I shouldn’t try it at all. Legendary Hero or not, I’m not invincible,’ Ephraim thought. Eventually, he decided to head over to the training grounds to clear his mind when he heard a faint voice.

 

‘ _Ephraim, is that you…..?_ ’ the voice asked as it trailed off into nothingness.

 

The hairs on his neck stood up as he heard the voice speak to him. ‘It couldn’t be _her_ , could it?’ he thought with a glimmer of hope flowing through him.

 

‘ _Ephraim, it’s me….Eirika……..._ ’ said the voice in a clearer tone, reminiscent of Eirika’s, _his_ Eirika’s, voice.

 

“Am….Am I dreaming?” he asked himself, wondering if he had actually gone insane. His hope had become stronger, warmer, and brighter than earlier, bringing some joy to his face.

 

‘ _Ephraim, it_ **_is_ ** _me. I...cannot speak to you for long….but know that I’ll return to you….brother….’_ the voice answered before fading away into a distant whisper.

 

Light shone on Ephraim’s face once more, as if he had unleashed Sol with his prized lance, full of warmth and comfort. He felt himself being re-energized once more, and headed towards Kiran’s room, Flame Siegmund in hand.

 

 _‘We_ **_will_ ** _meet again, dear sister. I’ll scour the ends of Askr, Embla, Nifl, Muspell, and Hel to see you once more.’_

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 

Three hard raps to Kiran’s door was enough to get said owner of the door to wake up and see who was causing the racket.  
  
Kiran yawned, “Who is it and whaddya want? It’s a bit past midnight, and I really need to get my sleep!”

 

“I need to speak with you this instant, Kiran,” replied Ephraim, which, upon hearing his voice, made Kiran stiffen up and look into Ephraim’s eyes.

 

“What’s the matter, Ephraim? Can’t sleep at all?” asked Kiran.

 

“I need you to summon one last time,” was all he said.

 

Kiran was surprised by the amount of hope and conviction in his voice. Last time she had heard him speak, his voice sounded hollow, not unlike that of broken man. But hearing Ephraim like this, it brightened her up.  
  
“Alright then, let’s summon one more time.”  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 

By the time Ephraim and Kiran had reached the Summoning Grounds, all of the Legendary, Mythic, and Brave Heroes had arrived there.  
  
Brave Roy was the first to speak to them, “I take it you’re here to summon Eirika?” His question was startling to Kiran and Ephraim, and as they were about to ask how he knew, he held out his hand as to silence them. “We all heard Eirika speak to you, Ephraim. It sounds a bit silly, but we could literally hear your soul singing with joy after you heard her.”  


Ephraim could only blush, prompting some snickering from Grima, who shut up after Duma slapped her in the back of the head.  
  
“Anyways,” Brave Roy spoke, “we figured that you’d try to convince Kiran to summon once more, despite her having only 5 orbs left, so we came here and waited.”  
  
Kiran only shrugged, “I will neither confirm nor deny those allegations. So what if I have one shot left? I’m not throwing it away without cause. I want to reunite the remnants of a bond once together!” Breidablik began to shine at Kiran’s conviction, drawing everyone’s gaze to it.

 

“The light, it’s...so warm!” exclaimed Legendary Lucina, “I feel its aura telling us something!”

 

Duma heard its voice, though, thanks to his Divine Dragon senses, “It’s begging for us to lend our power. To bring this one here, we’d have to give some of our power for it to work.” He raised his arm, pushing a stream of quintessence towards Breidablik.  


Grima, surprisingly, put her hand out and sent her quintessence towards Breidablik as well. “It has gotten boring messing with just Ephraim. To mess with his sister as well? Now, that would make things more interesting.  


Brave Ephraim then sent Breidablik his quintessence, albeit messily. “You brought me here and helped me reunite with Eirika, so the least i can do is help you reunite with your sister!”

 

Soon after Ephraim, the other Heroes began to channel their quintessence to Breidablik, making it shine even brighter than it ever did.  


Once Breidablik was full of quintessence, Kiran aimed it towards the Summoning Stone, but paused for a moment. “Ephraim,” she called out before turning towards him, “I want you to fire Breidablik!”  


Legendary Ephraim was surprised, to say the least, but he did as Kiran said. He grabbed Breidablik and aimed the relic towards the Stone, hesitating for a moment. Full of hope, he shouted, “My path is clear!” before pulling the relic’s trigger. The shot was glowed bright purple with Ephraim’s hope, almost screaming before landing in the Summoning Stone. Smoke filled the area before a red and blue wave of quintessence flew from the Stone, nearly blinding everyone nearby.

 

Everyone covered their eyes, save for Ephraim, who stared at the Stone without even looking away. For a few moments, he had lost hope and thought that the summoning failed without a single result, but steeled himself and pushed through the heavy fog that came.  


He pushed away the fog, hoping to find his sister before tripping on his own foot and face planting on the sacred grounds. “Damn it! Why can’t I find her?” he shouted. He was about to get back up until he heard a voice say his name.

 

“Ephraim? Is that you?” the voice asked in a confused manner, “Why are you on the ground?”

 

Ephraim quickly looked up and saw the voice’s face. He gasped before clambering up to inspect her, tugging on her cheeks to see if she was real or not. He was promptly met with a slap.

 

“Brother, you know it hurts my face when you do that!” Eirika then exclaimed, rubbing her face with her hands.

 

“It’s you. It really is you!” Ephraim exclaimed while laughing before lifting up his sister and twirling her around. She yelped in surprise, of course, but soon joined Ephraim on his laughter.

“Oh, I’ve missed you too, brother. But, why the huge attitude change? The last time I saw you, you were a moody grump!” she giggled to her twin.

 

“Eirika, I’ve been doing a lot of thinking since I was summoned and now I know my answer,” he answered?

 

“What is it?”  


/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 

Legendary Roy watched them from a short distance as he saw the kiss take place, yet he took no action. He knew that getting between the two would be effortless, and who was he to stop feelings set forth many ages ago?

 

Was he uncomfortable? Perhaps, but he’d take that over seeing a good soul die away from his beloved. Besides, who was he to talk? He married the dragon that nearly doomed Elibe.

 

Smiling as their lips parted from each others, he decided to pretend that he had 'found’ them and voiced to the others that he had found them. For now, he'll keep it a secret--

 

“Hey Roy, you know that you owe me 1000 gold, right?” questioned Kiran smugly. Oh right, he forgot about the bet he made with Kiran about the twins. Maybe he can--

 

“And you can't jip me out of this one, either!” Well, there goes that idea.

 

Shiiii--

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 

Ephraim woke up in his bed, sweaty as a flooding pond, and did a quick check of his surroundings. ‘Armor on its rack, check. _My_ Siegmund beside my armor, check. Eirika, che- EIRIKA?!’ he thought before scrambling up from his bed. Lo and behold in her nude glory lay his sister, who was now waking up due to Ephraim’s commotion.

 

“Mmm….Ephraim? Why do you look so,” Eirika asked, pausing to yawn, and continued, “panicked? It’s as if you saw a ghost, like that one time wh-” Ephraim tuned out her little recollection of ghosts as he realized that he was staring at Eirika’s breasts, which were displayed for the whole world to see. Slowly, he started taking more and more note of their qualities, mentally, of course.

 

‘Medium, not as large as Tana’s, yet still bigger than how they were one year ago. A small amount of sag, yet still perky…...gah, what am I doing?! This is my….my…..sister,’ Ephraim thought to himself while slowly losing himself to his primal instinct of lust.

 

“Ephraim, you know you can touch them, right?” she said, snapping him out of his reverie, “After what we did last night, it’s safe to say that they belong to you~”

 

‘Last night,’ he thought. He thought on what happened last night, and thought he did. The thrusting, the moans, the velvet grip of her walls, her cries begging for more, the climaxes, all of it came rushing back into his head. To top it off, his 'lance’ got hard once more in remembering all of these details.

 

“Come on brother, we can finish what we started last night in the little hot springs you made,” Eirika said in a more seductive tone. She grabbed a nearby towel and took off for Ephraim’s secret hot spring chamber. Gathering his bearings, Ephraim snapped out of his thoughts and quickly trailed after her.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 

Kiran looked away from the keyhole, flustered enough to rival that of blood. Gods knew she was a pervert, but her arriving in Askr really kicked her libido into overdrive. Seeing all of these relationships taking place behind locked doors and not being to act upon her desires pushed her sanity to her very edge.

 

The poor Grima duo expected many things when they walked past Kiran, but getting dragged away was not one of them. “W-what are you doing, Kiran?! Unhand me at once, you filthy worm!” Grima exclaimed, Gimurei shouting something similar as well.

 

“Oh, I’m gonna show you both how to fuck. And by fuck, I don’t just mean having sex with passion. I’m talking about _pure_ , **primal** **_fucking_**.” Kiran replied in a very strained voice.

 

The duo could only gulp as they prepared for the longest times of their lives.

.

.

.

The three weren’t seen in six days until Legendary Roy found them coming back from the forest. All three of them looked as if some deity had graced them for life.

 

Strangely enough, the Grima duo were incredibly friendly towards others now, much to everyone’s surprise. But no one questioned it.


End file.
